PR2: The Next Generation
by DJ Kamza
Summary: We always knew they would come back, that they wanted revenge, that we would eventually not be ready for them. But our last hope may be in the form of a completely unpredictable Jaeger ..


**I'm not dead people! Still alive! And please don't complain about how long I haven't updated alright? Allota shit has happened alright? Anyways, here it is, my first story of my main series. Enjoy Pacific Rim 2: The next generation. :D**

* * *

During the early month of August, on the year of 2013, humanity met an enemy more deadly, determined and nearly unstoppable. This enemy made it's intentions clear since day one.

August 2013, my mother's birthday was just a few days ago. The city of San Francisco. In the early hours of that day, everyone was ready to starts a new day. Survivor from that day recall, it was a terrible morning. Heavy fog, heavy rain and a cold breeze had swept the entire city. They said that as the morning traffic developed, there was a powerful, albeit brief earthquake, somewhere between 6.0 and 9.0 on the richter scale. Just as the tension eased up, an ear-piercing roar was heard from everywhere in the city, so high in pitch that the windows of office buildings shattered.

Survivors from the Golden Gate Bridge reported water near the bridge was rising and, what many describe as a monster, and gigantic creature emerged, easily tore its way through and completely destroying the bridge, then attacking the city itself, and then went on a 6-day long rampage that destroyed most of San Fransisco, Sacramento and Oakland. 6. Days. Long.

The U.S Army and Airforce, in partner ship with the Royal Airforce who was there in the U.S for a joint military exercise, used a lot of weaponry. M1 Abrams tanks, MRLS rocket launchers, A-10 Thunderbolts with Mk-82 and Mk-84 unguided bombs, F-22 Raptors with AGM-64 Maverick missiles, F-16 Falcons with JDAMS, GBU-24 Cluster bombs and BLU-1 Napalm bombs, along with RAF Tornados and Eurofighter Typhoons and a lot of other weaponry did nothing much besides annoy the heck out of the monster. As Day 4 came, the U.S airforce resorted to using bombers, B-52 Stratofortress's with the largest bomb capacity, B-2 Spirit which was very quiet in approaching, and B-1 Lancers which where very fast, attacked the monster full on. Nothing but more planes being swatted out of the sky.

And as they say: "Desperate times call for desperate measures"  
A B-1, armed with 6 B-62 nuclear bombs, flew over the monster on Day 6, by which the monster was in the middle of trashing Oakland, opened it's bombay doors, and for the first time since Nagasaki in 1945, a nuclear weapon was used for the purpose of war.

 _"Ka-BoooM! Target is no more! Repeat, target is no more!"_

Those very words where spoken by the pilot, while the whole world watched and listened. Nobody took into account that there were still people in Oakland who didn't have the luck to evacuate the city. So many people died from that initial nuke. I remember in my barracks, everyone went crazy with happiness. I just smiled, yet something told me it was not over. And boy what that something right as rain.

 _"Hold. Wait a minute... Oh my god...target is still moving! Repeat! Target is still moving!"_

The shock that was on everyone's face was one I was not gonna forget any time soon. I could only imagine what the rest of the world saw. Roger that, going in for round two.  
Our planet's most didn't even kill it, but we finally saw the Kaiju wounded. Glowing pools of orange blood oozed from the creature. But not only that. Oakland was completely destroyed. Radiation levels where high, and still are today.

Ka-Booom! The second bomb went off. More fire, more radiation, more destruction. And perhaps the greatest shock in human history. It was still alive. Many of my wingmen though this was it. That this thing could'nt be killed. And Ka-boom again. The 3rd bomb went off in the same area. The radiation levels increased dramatically. It was a very dark hour for many people.

After a few minutes, after the dust settled, we saw it, lying face-first in a gigantic crater, fire erupting from the dead cadaver. Everyone celebrated, I swear I could hear the whole world erupt in happiness. But deep down I knew, this still was'nt 6 months after the event, most of humanity was confident that this was an anomaly, that it would'nt happen again. The head of the monster, now codenamed Tresspasser, was removed and put on display at a museum. I forgot which one. Heh.  
A majority of Oakland was in ruins, the entire city covered in radiation and nuclear debris and as a result, the whole city was evacuated. Humanity slowly started to move on from the event.

Then..

It happened again.

In Manila, the Philipines this time. The same result was executed. Nukes. After the Kaiju was killed, scientists found that dead Kaiju bodies leaked out blood that was toxic to humans, and very destructive to the environment. Called Kaiju Blue, it was now the most dangerous substance that was introduced to Earth's environment. The word Kaiju was originated in Japan, and now, since these two monsters where in every aspect Kaiju, the new name came for them.  
3 months later, it happened again. A third attack in Cabo San Lucas. Humanity's belief in this third attack being the last started slipping away. Moral was slowly dropping. Hope was dropping.

Fear was rising.

Then came the 4th attack. And everyone knew. This wasn't gonna stop in any way. That belief was gone. The 4th attack in Sydney finally had the world's government come together in a conference in Seoul. The continued use of nuclear weapons against the Kaiju was simply not a good idea. The environment would be completely devastated by this.

So the conference in Seoul, it's main goal was to find a way to deal with this without causing the environment any more damage than it has already sustained. And one man, who in my opinion is literally first hero in this ongoing war, one Doctor Jasper Scoenfield, or I think that's how you spell his name, he came up with the absolutely brilliant idea combat the Kaiju. He said...

 _"To fight monsters, we must build monsters of our own."_

He came up with the idea to build in simple terms, giant robots, armed with their own arsenal of weapons, but at the same time, use as much kinetic energy as possible to fight the Kaiju. In basic terms, use their fists and legs. Since the robots would be humanoid in shape.  
The Pan Pacific Defense Corpse was formed a few days later, and its job? Protect the borders of the countries that surround the Pacific Ocean, since all 4 Kaiju attacks originated somewhere in the Pacific. The robot that was going to be built was constructed in Alaska, piloted by a scientist and a test Pilot, Sergio D'onoforio and Caitlyn Lightcap. They helped the now called Jaeger Program to get operational, as shown when they engaged against those beasts. That was an awesome fight if you ask me.

As months turned into years, new Jaegers where built, new Kaiju fell, its as if the war was in our favor. Jaegers. Ahhh yes. The Jaeger. The most awesome, destructive gigantic weapon the human race has ever built. The name Jaeger is actually German. You pronounce it "Yaeger", but saying it out loud it's Jaeger. The word is German and translating it, it stands for "Hunter". From 2016 until 2021, humanity has the upper hand of the war. By now, the PPDC, or Pan Pacific Defence Corps, was booming. Recruits where coming in like crazy, shatterdomes, massive military installations where Jaegers where held, where up and running in 6 countries. Hong Kong having the biggest one of all.

When I say massive, I mean **MASSIVE!**

They're so big, it literally takes a small army of personnel to keep it running! Anyway, the Corps was in full swing. Through the span of about 5 years, we had an advantage during the war. The Jaegers would beat Kaiju as if they where nothing.

We though we would win...but then...

 **Then it all changed.**

The Anchorage attack.

The Kaiju are ranked on a category system, which categorizes them due to size, displacement and toxicity. At the time of the Anchorage attack, category III or 3 Kaiju where starting to show up. The Kaiju, codename Knifehead, because the main feature of the beast was a large sword-like horn that did serious damage. The American Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, was sent to intercept and kill the Kaiju, who was about to attack a small fishing trawler.

I dunno exactly what happened that night, but apparently Knifehead was the first Kaiju that showed good but fatal examples of intelligence and smarts. That dreadful night, he played dead and tore of Gipsy's left arm, breaching the conn-pod (the pilot's command cockpit) and killed one of her pilots, one Yancy Beckett.

You see, Jaegers are controlled by two or more pilots, whose minds are melded into one to provide sufficient neural power to control the giant. Early examples proved fatally one pilot wasn't enough. When their minds are connected, the two pilots share everything. Memories, emotions, more or less everything. Yancy's co-pilot and brother, Raleigh Becket, who today is a world-famous hero, was still connected to his brother when he died, meaning he saw exactly how he died. Anyways, Raleigh is a tough sonofabitch, he wasn't gonna let some punk ass monster kill him and destroy his Jaeger. So he charged up Gipsy's remaining plasma cannon. Yeah that's right. Plasma cannon. A weapon discharging beams of super-charged matter that burns, melts and cuts through just about anything. At the same time, it clots up kaiju Blue so the lethal blood dosent affect its surrounding environment.

He completely obliterated Knifehead, but at the same time, completely damaged Gipsy. He was able to walk the Jaeger, by himself, to the shoreline, where he was helped by locals, while Gipsy laid in the sand, a fallen heroine.

Fast forward 5 years later, things have only gotten worse. The Kaiju now had the leading advantage during the war, and now Jaegers where falling like mad. Category 4 Kaiju have been introduced, and they where like mercenaries, doing their job so well. Moral seriously dropped, and as if things couldnt get any more worse, the U.N decided the Jaeger Program was obsolete. Obso-fucking-lete! I mean what the hell?!

They stopped going on the offensive and instead went on the defensive. The started constructing massive walls. Yeah. Walls. That flat hard surface you see all the time everyday. Not only was it more cheaper than Jaegers, it was constructed fairly easily. The new program was called 'The Wall of Life'.

It was actually called 'A complete waist of resources that stupid government officials built because they thought a program that actually worked was too expensive'.

Exactly. But it all came crashing down for the U.N when a category 4 kaiju, codenamed Mutavore, effortlessly broke through the wall surrounding Sydney, Australia. Yep, poor Sydney was attacked a second time. He proved the wall was not only so painfully ineffective, he showed that it was also a waist of resources.

I bet he was like "Hey! They put up this wall thing to what? Make us look lost and go back where we came from? Pssh. Yeah right.'' But before he could begin his midday rampage of Sydney, he was intercepted and brought down by the most advanced Jaeger ever built at that time, Striker Eureka. A generation 5 Jaeger, who was strong, fast, agile and powerful. One would say "He's the F-22 Raptor of Jaegers." Or, ya know, something similar to that.  
Man that was an awesome fight. That's something I don't want to ever forget. Strikes proved that Jaegers where still an effective weapon. Riots spread around the world due to the ineffectiveness of the walls, yet the U.N remained confident it would work. Idiots.

Meanwhile, Marshal Stacker Pentecost, in simple terms, the general of the Jaegers and their pilots, referred to as rangers, the guy came up with another idea. Drop a nuke into wherever these guys are coming from. NASA satelite had picked up radiation an unusual amounts of electrical energy at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, forcing them to send out a lot of probes and Navy submarines to find out the source. When they eventually did, they where shocked. At the Marianas Trench, in the deepest part of the ocean in the world, an area known as the Chalenger Deep, was a portal probably as wide as an Airbus A-380 passenger jet or wider. They weren't really specific on details. How a portal like that can stay in that configuration and position without collapsing was brought up. The Kaiju where big and there had to be a way for that portal to remain stable while it opened up. A theory was thought and tested. The energy released, the tectonic plates at the bottom of the trench, the constant movement generates a lot of energy and the Kaiju leaders somehow used that to their advantage.

Already attempts to destroy the portal from this side proved otherwise unsuccessful. The portal remained completely stable. Then Marshal Pentecost made the plan to blow it up from that side. It was a crazy idea, but the world needed to stop this and for all. He went to re-recruit Raleigh Beckett, who uh...hmmm...I'm not sure if he was dismissed from not following orders, or left because of PTSD. But since he trained to only pilot Jaegers, he could'nt find another job to make a living, so he had to work on the Alaskan Wall of life. Pentecost convinced him to come back, just a few hours earlier Mutavore attacked Sydney. Once he got back to the Hong Kong shatterdone, which was the only operational shatterdome left, he met up with his old friend, Lead LOCCENT technician Tendo Choi, met up with scientists Herman Gottlieb and Newton Geizler, and Stacker's adopted daughter, Mako Mori, and the remaining Jaegers and their crew.

They didn't tell the public what happened, but sources say that an experimental test between Raleigh and Mako nearly resulted in the whole shatterdome being destroyed and as a result, they where grounded with Gipsy Danger, who was recovered from Oblivion Bay and completely rebuilt and upgraded. Oblivion Bay... oooh man that place is just scary in so many ways. It was built on top of what remained of Oakland, still radioactive to this day. It was a Jaeger graveyard, where destroyed Jaegers where sent to just rust to pieces.

I went there once, helping drop off pieces of the Jaeger Eden Assassin. That place was sad, scary...hugh, it gives anyone the shivers. Anyways, a few days before what Stacker called Operation Pitfall commenced, Hong Kong came under attack by two category 4 kaiju. The gorrila-resembling Leatherback, and the the unpredictable Otachi. Two Jaegers, Mark 1 Russian tank Cherno Alpha, and Mark 4 flexible and wierdly configured Crimsin Typhoon. A little info about those two. Cherno Alpha was literally the most heaviest and strongest of every Jaeger. While Striker Eureka was the "F-22 of Jaegers", Cherno was the "T-90 of Jaegers."

The configuration for his pilots was another striking feature. You see Jaegers are generally humanoid in shape. But Cherno instead had a massive nuclear reactor as a 'head' while the conn-pod was located in the chest area. Although it provided the most protection any Jaeger had, it's disadvantages was limited vision and no escape pods.

Crimson Typhoon on the other hand, or nicknamed "Riptide Red", was a remarkable, yet unusual Jaeger. It was the 1st Jaeger to be piloted by a crew of 3 rather than the usual two. And another striking feature it had was 3 arms. Yeah 3. Plus his legs resemble the legs Starscream from Transformers has. Double-joined legs. The Chinese Jaeger was also the most flexible and one of the most lightweight Jaegers ever.

Anyways, they and Gipsy Danger where to support Striker Eureka at Operation Pitfall. Unfortunately, that never got to happen. When Leatherback and Otachi attacked, both Jaegers and their crew, Russians Aleksis and Sasha Kadinovsky, and Chinese triples Hu, Cheung and Jin Wei, died that night.

Before Striker and his pilots, Father-son team Hercules and Charles (Or Chuck) Hansen, would become the next victem, apparently Gipsy arrived in the nick of time to literally kick those two's asses. Yet at the same time, both Kaiju revealed a lot to humanity. They where evolving. Rapidly. As Leatherback demonstrated surprise attacks and what was literally an EMP organ.

Quick info. An EMP (Or Electromagnetic Pulse) emits a powerful pulse of electronic energy that basically has the power to disrupt or completely knock out anything that uses electricity. It's harmless on humans, but leaves everything dark and quiet.

Otachi on the other hand, showed a powerful tail that can be used as a weapon, which was the reason Crimson was destroyed. She also revealed a very lethal weapon: An acid sack that formed under her neck that she spat out like a high-pressure water gun. That acid was LETHAL, it melted anything it came into contact with. She also revealed a mechanism that now completely renders the Wall of Life absolutely useless. Wings. Yeah wings like a bird. A flying Kaiju. Sounds crazy dosent it?. But luckily for everyone, Gipsy killed them both. Relatively easily by the way.

The PPDC and U.N didn't tell us what happened after. I understand that. But what sources said was that as Operation Pitall commenced, two kaiju intercepted Gipsy and Striker. Herman Gotlieb theorised that as the portal, or "The Breach" as everyone calls it, as it opens, it stabalizes more, adding to it that as Kaiju come out faster, it would eventually get to a point where multiple Kaiju would exit the Breach, as proved with Leatherback and Otachi. Now two kaiji, codenamed Scunner and Raiju, where on the intercept, like MiG-25 Foxbats against B-52 Bombers.

The world literally watched in silence, prying to every lord of every religion that a miracle was going to happen. We then got the news, a third kaiju was attacking them. And that kaiju was a category 5. 5! The biggest, baddest kaiju we've seen yet. The first Category 5 ever. Everyone thought it was over, we had no chance of winning.  
30 tense minutes later a broadcast fell over the world.

 **"This is Marshal Hercules Hansen. The Breach is sealed. STOP THE CLOCK!"**

The world literally erupted into the biggest celebrations ever. Everybody, from new born babies to centurions (Very old people) cheered, celebrated and...wow. It was a moment of pure happiness.  
We won.  
It shows them.

 _ **As young as the human race is, if you attack, we won't go down without a fight, no matter how small we are.**_

* * *

One full year later...

 **Waterkloff Airforce Base, Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa**

A young man, with black skin, short black hair in a buzzcut, dresses in green and brown military pants, black heavy boots, and a grey shirt, just hiding his muscular frame, with a pair of dark aviators resting on top of his head, was sitting by a desk, working on his laptop. It was a bright day outside, and he smiled as he heard two jets fly over his barracks. This was to be his third year serving the SAAF, already leading a 16-plane squadron of fighters. And his excellent performance and carefree yet lethal flying skills had already promoted him to Captain.

He was working on a 3D program, and his determination to finish easily showed on his face, yet at the same time, he was in a very good mood. "Kamo? You in here braa?" He heard the door open and his lead wingman call out. "Yeah I'm here." He said as he continued working. He heard footsteps and his wingman peaked around the corner. "Oh there you are." Kamo turned around to look at his wingman.

His hair was also in a buzzcut, yet it was a little bigger than his. His skin was a cross between white and black, giving it a caramel colour. He had brown eyes a lighter shade than Kamo's and was a tad bit skinnier. He wore an olive green flight suit, black boots and black gloves.  
"Let's chase hond. Its almost time to go." He said , but immediately smiled when he saw what Kamo was working on. "Awe braa. You finished it?" He asked leaning at the laptop to get a closer look.  
"Not yet Weise. Almost there. Gotta add the weapons first." He said as he went to his locker, changing into his flight suit.  
"Ya, you'll finish it when we get back." He said as he collected his helmet which was red with green and white flames everywhere.

"Sure bruh." Kamo said as he took his helmet, which was navy blue colour, with white small dots along the front that increased in intensity until the very front. "Ready man?" Weise said as he stood by the door. "Gimme a sec." He said as he switched off his laptop, saving his progress. "Joh braa why you so slow ons? Kyle us faster braa." Weise said as he shock his head chuckling. "Oh shuddup." Kamo said as he rolled his eyes. As they went to their hanger "I cant shut up braa. I can only shut sideways." He said laughing. Kamo laughed. "Then shut down." Both pilots laughed.

* * *

The Saab JAS-39 Gripen was a Swedish-built fighter and the South African Airforce's main fighter jet for over 12 years, as it proved to be a reliable, easy-to-maintain fighter jet. At the same time, due to political reasons because of the war, China had lended the SAAF 30 Chengdu J-10 fighter jets which also had similar profiles to the Gripen.

Kamo and Weise were to fly the 16 man squadron Jozi over the city of Pretoria and Joburg, just as every other country's airforce was doing all over the world as a part of the world wide celebrations marking the 1 year anniversary since the Kaiju War ended.

The 16 man squadron consisted of 10 Gripens, 4 J-10's and 2 MiG-29 Fulcrums, (also given by Russia for political reasons) the Fulcrums being flown by Kamo and Weise. Each where armed with R-73 Archer short-range missles, two external drop tanks containing extra fuel and 4 smoke dischargers.

It was a warm sunny day at the airbase, yet at the same time, it was extremely busy, getting the 3 flight squadrons ready for the show.  
They waited patiently and watched as a C-130 cargo plane taxied by parked right infront of the main terminal building. "Well today's gonna be a busy day. Look at this. Everyone's in full swing." Kamo remarked loudly to counter the very loud engines.  
"Yeah braa." Weise said as they made their way to their jets. The rear cargo door of the C-130 opened slowly, and a medical team performing an exercise exited the craft, carrying 'wounded' soliders.

"Heeyy!" Weise suddenly said, drawing Kamo's attention to a medical officer talking to one of the pilots. "Owens, only one cherrie I know that fills out a medic suit like that." He said eyeing her, just as she finished talking to the pilot. She smiled and pretended to shoot Weise, who pretended to dodge them, making Kamo chuckle as she approached the two pilots.

"Wesley if a woman's glare could kill, you would've already been dead." She said as she stood in front of the two, her arms crossed with a happy smile in her face. Kamo was one of the tallest pilots on the base, Weise reaching his eye level. She however didnt even reach Kamo's shoulder height so, much to the two's amusement, she had to look up at them.

"Nope, he would have been dead fron day 1." Kamo said as he hugged her. "Ha! Yeah right." She said smiling. "How are you gents hmm?" She asked as she hugged Weise. "Eh we doin' alright girl." He said as he let go, and Kamo could tell neither of them at that moment wanted to let go. "Listen Karabo, I don't mean to cut this short, but we only got a few minutes left before we gotta be in the air. We'll talk more when we get back." Kamo said as he checked his watch. Karabo rolled her eyes.  
"Oh so wanna get rid of me now huh? Okay then." She said as she pretended to get offended and crossed her arms grumpily. "No, no, no! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Kamo stuttered as Weise broke out laughing. "Mmm hmm. Sure why?" She said as she put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him with a cheeky smile. "I...ugh...(sighs) Woman you are impossible to deal with." He said as he pushed her in a friendly way as she laughed again. "Okay okay then. You get going." She said as she hugged him once more. He smiled and went off to his jet, as Weise looked at her "I must say. You've gotten more beautiful since-"

"Since Sunward. I know Wesley." She said as she smiled warmly, blushing a bit. "Mmm hmm. Those were good times. Very good times." He said as he put on his helmet and straped it on. "Yeah...hey before we get all lovey-dovey again, you better go. I'll still be here when you get back." She said as she reached up to hug him again. "Okay my meisie." He said as he gently but quickly kissed his cheek. "Okay my seun." She said as she did the same thing. They looked into each other's eyes once more before she smiled and turned around and began walking back to her group. "(Whistle!) Dat ass!" He yelled, making Kamo (who was already in his cockpit) laugh. Karabo looked at him with a sly grin and leaned forward a bit, putting her hand on her (rather large) butt. "You like? Get it later big boy." She said as she walked back chuckling, swaying her hips.  
Weise blushed and eventually he got into his Fulcrum.

"That went rater well." Kamo commented over the radio as the squadron taxied for take off. "Hmm? Ya braa it did. Joh she's lekker braa. You missing out man." He said as they aligned with the runway.  
"Hey Im alright man. Im good." Kamo replied, rather uncertain. "Still braa, its been 4 years since man. You gotta start looking again." Weise said as he looked over at him. "...yeah mabey your right. Thanks man." Kamo replied. "No prob braa." Weise said as the comm dropped.  
But deep down, Kamo was trying to consider Weise's advice. He hasn't for 4 years because a girl he once thought he loved, backstabbed and humiliated him so hard, he swore to never date again. Wesley was there to help him through this hard time, though try as he might, Kamo could'nt go through with the idea of dating again, not after what she did to him. Granted he forced her to leave and severed any connections they had, along with proving to her he would make it as a succsesful pilot, dating was an old scar that just would'nt heal. Thanks to her, his view in most women changed for the worst. But beside that, he promised he would drop the grudge. Its just proving that it's easier said than done.

Pulling to full throttle, the ground rumbled slightly as the two MiG-29s raced down the runway with afterburners, their engines roaring with power, as they lifted off. A few seconds later the J-10s and Gripens following, the combined engine power from all 16 craft rattling the windows of the airbase.

* * *

 _"Jozi 1, Meadowlands, your 2 minutes from beggining."_  
"Meadowlands, Jozi 1. Noted and ready."  
 _"Jozi 1, Meadowlands, copy that. Enjoy your flight."_  
"Meadowlands, Jozi 1, thank you very much."  
 _"Hahaha. (Comm drops)"_

 _Weise: All systems go. My chargers are ready._  
Kamo: Copy that Weise. Wow. A full 365 days since it ended. Imagine that. We got here already.  
 _Weise: Definately braa. We all should be lucky to be here._  
 _Kamo: Definately._  
 _Wingman 3: Take a look at that. The entire city's preparing._  
 _Wingman 4: (In a baby voice) Ooooh! Vewwy pwetty!_  
 _Squadron: (Laughs)_  
Kamo: Oh very funny.

Looking down at the city of Joburg, there was activity buzzing all over the place. It came as no suprise really when the 16 fighter jets flew over the city, practically at low-level The jets bolted over houses and streets, the loud engines terrifying the locals, yet bringing joy to the young ones, who literally ran outside to at least catch a glimps at the aircraft.

Kamo: Alright ladies and gents. Lets pull up. Those people are getting restless.  
 _Weise: (Laughs)_

The squadron, divided into 4 groups containing 4 aircraft each, slowly pulled upwards, in sync, already wowing the crowds outside.

 _Wingman 6: Yo Weise! I saw that chick you were talking to at base. Joh, brue, she's hot man._  
 _Weise: Jeeze, thanks Jose. Wingman 9: Oh Jose you think she's prettier than me? Oh okay I get it._  
 _Wingman 6: Wha?! No I-Uh I uh...what?!_  
Kamo: (Laughs!)

Eventually, the timer finishes, and the world goes into massive celebration-mode. Music plays everywhere, confetti flies all over the place, and a number of squadrons take flight across the world.

Exactly one year after the war ended :D

* * *

 **Antarctica, in a region between Africa and Australia, in the Indian Ocean, at a research outpost.**

"Cheers mates!" A man said as he popped open a bottle of white wine, his coworkers cheering. "May those bastards who tried to take our world from us go s

traight to hell!" "Amen to that!" More said as another bottle popped open.  
"And may good fortune lie ahead for the rest of us." A young woman said. "Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they clinked their glasses together. "Doctor Makinzi!" A young scientist yelled with panic as he struggled to get to the older geologist.

"Mister Redd? What is it?" The older man said as he looked at his apprentice, who's uniform was scruffled, his hair was a complete mess and his skin pale from fear.  
"Sir, I don't wanna ruin the good moment, but you have to come see this!" He said with beads of sweat dropping from his forehead, his breathing rugged. "Okay I'm comming. Be right back." He said as he followed his apprentice, using his cane to support him along the way.

When they reached the computer lab, Redd gave him a tablet, which recorded something he didn't understand. "What is this?" He said as he studied the figures. "I was running a routine check on the equipment, and the seismic sensors we planted in the ice-" He said as he furiously typed onto a computer, staring at the screen. "And even though there were disturbanced, which was ice breaking off, which we all know is normal." He said suddenly as a graph appered on the screen. "But then I got a major disturbance." He said as the graph finished initializing. The levels at first where low, but then suddenly spiked dramatically halfway, almost reaching the top of the graph.

"My god." Makinzi silently whispered as she stared at the spike with wide eyes. "I've been not only getting these readings, but I've also been getting high levels of radiation from a source nearby." Makinzi whirlled around to stare at the much younger man. "You can't be serious." He said in a strict and shocked voice.

"There is basically ice, sea life and water here. Where the hell is the sudden radiation comming from?!'' Suddenly, the two men felt a slight tremor, as the facility shook a little. Redd looks at the computer, monitering the activity, and slowly turns to look at Makinzi with fear and shock pasted over his face. "Sensors indicate...the sources are right under us." Just after he said that, the whole facility shook as the ice underneath started to give way. Equipment was sent flying and dropping everywhere. "EARTHQUAKE! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Redd yelled as he picked up his laptop and several USB sticks, putting them in a bag, before he and Makinzi ran out of the room, which the room collapsed a split-second later.

 **"Everybody to the helipads now! Evacuate!"** An announcement came on before being cut to static, as alarms rang through the base. Multiple personnel where running to the emergency exits, some being trapped in other rooms, few already dead. Redd jumped over a body and helped the doctor as best and as fast as he could. "This isn't supposed to happen!" A collegue said as she joined the two, helping Makinzi. "What's going on here!?" She yelled. "I dunno! But we need to leave now!" Redd said as the three of them where some of the few left to evacuate, the exit bursting into flames just after they exited. Oh the helipad was a V-22 Osprey ready to take off. The ground beneath the entire facility gave way, and started collapsing inwards.

The 3 jumped right inside joining others, Makinzi injuring his already limp leg. "Let's move!" The pilots yelled as the Osprey lifted off, just as the helipad exploded, spreading flamming debris in all directions.

"Holy crap..." Redd whispered as the entire facility went under the ice, and as the new-formed crater expanded, Redd, Makinzi and the rest saw something deep down in the water. Something glowing a bright aqua blue. And swirling with new-found energy. Redd stumbled back, his eyes not believing what they're seeing. "Mister Redd." Makinzi whispered as a medic treated his leg. "Get the U.N online. Tell them..." he winced as not only the treatment for his leg stinged, but also because he wished what came out of his mouth next wasn't true. "Tell them a new Breach has opened. The kaiju are back."

The V-22 flew alongside other helicopters and V-22's, flying away from the new portal. Exactly the same thing was on everyone's mind at that moment.

They're back.

And this time, they want **revenge.**

* * *

 **So Im done with Chapter 1! Yes! Now I'ma try my best to work on this. But I hope you enjoyed this for now. Not much else to say. :'D But for now, Spaseba! :D**


End file.
